Generating and recording music with others is a popular pastime. Typically, however, in order for people to play or record a song, all of the people have to be in the same room at the same time. Even if one or more of the musicians are unavailable while a song is being recorded, and those musicians can record their tracks later, musicians must still come to the same recording studio in order to record their tracks.
It would be beneficial to provide a system in which musicians are able to record musical tracks on their own and combine them with other tracks to form a song.